Unconditionally
by quetzalxochitlearlywine
Summary: Quetzalxochitl Earlywine loves Balthazar no matter what he does to drive her nuts. BalthazarxOC oneshot OOC Balthazar


„Balthazar, I said no! " You sighed, rubbing your temples tiredly.

The angel shook his head and grinned.

"I don't know about you, but that sounded like a challenge to me."

For the last few weeks the angel had been basically following you around, popping up in  
>your flat at every chance he got. Apparently he'd taken a liking to you since you and Castiel had broken into his mansion and you had to admit you did find him attractive, too. But you liked to keep him waiting, to make him woo you with his charm. And it seemed like<br>your strategy worked.

Balthazar couldn't get you out of his mind. At first it had been a normal attraction. He found you attractive, he wanted you, and he could see that you thought the same about him. Usually that would've been an easy matter: You two would start an affair, have sex for a few times and then part ways with beautiful moments added to your collection of memories. But no, you played hard to get. And he didn't understand why. No matter how often he popped up in your living room, how often he tried to get you to go on at least one date with him – you always declined his invitations. By now he was starting to feel like there was something wrong with him. Your behaviour was starting to get to his ego.  
>Again you let out a sigh.<p>

"Look, Balthazar. Maybe your style is just not my type. I mean, going out for dinner? Booring!"

The angel's grin broadened.

"I knew it had nothing to do with me! Now, just agree for a date. One tiny, little date. If you still think I'm boring afterwards, I'll leave you alone. I promise!"

He lifted his hand and tried to look sincere and innocent, which only made you laugh and shake your head. Well, maybe it was time to stop your little game. It seemed to have played out well enough. But there was no need to let him know that. So you sighed and nodded.

"Okay. But only if you keep your little promise."

He looked hurt and shook his head.

"Could these eyes ever lie to you, (y/n)?"

You snorted, nodding your head violently.

"Yes, I believe they can. And very well, may I add. But whatever, I'll go on your stupid  
>date with you. What time suits you best?"<p>

Satisfied Balthazar nodded, giving you his most charming smile.

"Right now."  
>And before you could even say "What the hell?" his hand was on your head and your living room was gone.<p>

"Aw c'mon! You could've least given me some time to change, right? My sweatpants are definitely not the right thing for a fancy date!"

Without even answering Balthazar just looked you up and down with a smirk, raising his brow.

"I would say you look beautiful."

With a confused frown you looked down, letting out a quiet gasp at the sight of your clothes. Instead of the over-sized shirt and the sweatpants you'd been wearing earlier you wore a beautiful black gown, which suited you perfectly, except for the slightly too big cleavage. Damn those angels and their superpowers!

Now that the question of your attire was answered, you looked around, trying to find out where he had zapped you. It was night and you couldn't see a lot, but it seemed to be high… a mountain maybe?

"You don't expect me to go hiking in those shoes, do you?"

You pointed at your high-heels and raised an eyebrow. The angel only laughed and shook his head. A blanked appeared out of nowhere and he sat down, gesturing for you to do the same. As soon as you were seated a bottle of wine appeared, together with two glasses.

"May I?"

Balthazar smiled and took your glass, filling it with the red liquid, before filling his own. When he handed it back to you, he raised his glass, winking at you.

"To us."

You clinked glasses and smiled, before sipping at your glasses.

"So, where exactly are we?" You asked, after putting your glass down.

He shrugged and took another sip.

"I don't know if you heard about it, but we're on the Kilimanjaro Mountain… I built it when god decided to form the earth." He smiled proudly.

Your jaw dropped.

"You built the Kilimanjaro? Are you serious?"

He seemed satisfied by your admiring tone.

"Yeah. It was my personal place on earth before the humans were made and called it Kilimanjaro. Do you know what that means? Holy Mountain." He smiled happily. "The native people consider it a gift of god."

You smiled; content to see he was capable of actual emotion. Then it occurred to you that he was showing you his personal resort. Of course you'd noticed that he seemed to be particularly fond of you, after all his visits, but why would he show you something that private? This was also exactly what you asked him, though he seemed stunned at the question.

"Why wouldn't I? It's a special place, and you're a special woman, (y/n). I just felt the need to show you who I am." He looked down. "Of course, I also am a hedonist and enjoy life and whatever opportunity it throws at me. But that doesn't mean I'm incapable of true emotions, or that I can't feel the need to settle down." While he spoke, he locked eyes with you. "And don't think for a second I didn't see through that little game of yours. I admit, in the beginning of our relation, I just thought of you as a normal affair, but that changed. But not because you played hard to get, even though that probably helped, seeing that I had to spend way more time with you than I had originally planned. But… you're so different from anybody else I've ever met. If I didn't know any better, I 'd say you're an angel, but angels are dickheads."

You chuckled and nodded.

"I can confirm that."

He laughed and shook his head.

"But seriously… I think I fell in love with you." At these words he put his glass down and scooted closer to you, eager to bring his point across. "And you can think of me what you want, but I'm not one to throw these words around lightly. Believe me."

You couldn't believe what you heard. How did that happen? Of course you'd hoped to capture his interest with your actions, hoped to get something else out of your relationship than an affair. But never in your wildest dreams had you imagined that he would fall in love with you so quickly. So all you could do was to look down and nod, overwhelmed with the whole situation.

Balthazar, luckily, didn't seem to expect an answer to his confession. Instead he scooted even closer and slung an arm around your shoulders.

"It's alright. You're not bound to do anything, love."

In that moment the sun rose above the mountain, bathing the world in golden colours. You looked up at Balthazar and saw the light reflecting in his light blue eyes. And in that moment you saw it. He was definitely not lying. The way he looked at you was intense and filled with love. You could count the times you'd seen a look like this on one hand, and never had it been aimed at you. It was the way Sam and Dean looked at each other, only slightly different. It was just raw, unconditional love.

Without a second thought you pressed your lips to his, not able to resist the tugging in your stomach. Balthazar seemed surprised, but answered your kiss immediately, smiling as he did so. And to your surprise everything felt right in that moment. His soft lips on yours, the smell of his cologne in your nose, the sound of both your breaths… all your senses were stimulated and worked at their highest, making you feel as if you were on drugs, only without the bad side-effects.

When you finally separated, the sun had already risen. You looked at each other, pupils dilated widely. With a smile the Angel began stroking your face. In the corner of your eye you saw the world was blurred, and only then you heard the soft fluttering of wings. Before you could avert your eyes from Balthazar's face, though, you were already back in your living-room.

"So I guess that was a yes to a second-date?"

Instead of answering you pressed your body against his again, not giving him time to think before you pushed him to your bedroom.


End file.
